A Happy Ending?
by chistopher
Summary: For Marshall Lee, Fionna is his everything, his peace, his clarity, his sadness ,his joy, and laughter, his sorrow, For him everything is alright as long as she stay by his side." I love you Marshall Lee," I love you too Fionna."...Oh what a lovely couple it will be so...sad if something bad happens to her...Don't you think?( Rating may Change...)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys eh..Ok this is my 1st time shipping this two i hope you like this and sorry for the errors**

**i do not own adventure BlaH bLAH READ AND Review ^_^**

**Chapter 1: My Special Place **

It was one peaceful night the moon is shining bright the wind breeze was good enough to make a person fall asleep a girl stands alone underneath the tree waiting for someone.

"Hey Fionna." Marshall greeted."Ready to go? She smiled." Marshall Lee you finally came." Fionna said as she walked toward him before giving Marshall a soft kiss. Fiona is now eighteen and had been dating Marshall for the past month now." He blushed and kissed back softly." did I make you wait." Marshall asked.

"Nah not really I was enjoying the view anyway." She replied." I like the nights like this it's so…peaceful and quiet I can just relax and close my eyes."Fionna said as she lean on Marshall Lee 's shoulder." He giggled." Hey don't you fall asleep on me Fionna we got date to do." I know just let me relax a bit ok." Oh so you want to relax a bit huh." Marshall said with a smirk he quickly lifted Fionna up and carried her bridal style." What the- Marshall where are you taking me?" Fionna asked curiously." Well you said you wanted to relax right, so am taking you to place where you can relax just keep it cool Fionna and close your eyes trust me." He happily replied." Uh…ok if you say so." Fionna said as she closed her eyes not knowing where Marshall Lee will take her.

"_wonder where is he taking me…I hope it's not the graveyard like last time I mean it was nice and fun at all yet not my kind of place or maybe…it's another one of his pranks I swear if he takes me to the seashores again I will beat him up like the last time…I mean am not saying am afraid of the ocean or water._

"There were finally hare." Fionna wascut out of her thought as she felt there landing." Can I open my eyes now?" Fionna asked." No not yet we still need to walk a little more." Marshall said as he holds Fionna's hand to guide her." Hare, now Fionna just stay right where you are right now." Marshall Lee said as he let go of her hands."Uh…ok can I open my eyes now." Yes, you can open your eyes now." Marshall commanded.

With that said Fionna slowly open her eyes." Whoa…" the word escaped from her as Fionna see's the moon almost as close to her like it was looking at her she can see everything the grass lands, the Candy Kingdom even the forest. As Fionna felt the wind she quickly removed her hat reveling her golden long her

"So what do you think for a place to relax a bit?" A voice coming from the back said, Fionna turn to see Marshall Lee sitting underneath the tree." This is amazing Marshall it's beautiful I love it out here." Fionna said as she approach and sits beside him." You know this place it's very special to me…when I need to Wright a song or to think of something I always go hare, you're the first person I ever brought hare Fionna because you're special to me." Marshall Lee said as he look at her. Fionna blushed." Geez, you don't need to say that." Fionna said as she kisses Marshall Lee's cheek. "You're special to me too." She softly said.

The time past by the two are now eating strawberries and apples while looking at the view from where there at." Hey! I was gonna eat that." Marshall Lee said as he see's Fiona eating the last strawberries." Oh sorry can't help it I was hungry." Fionna said as she gobbled the last one." Hmmm…Fine but at least let me have my dessert." Marshall Lee said as he looked her seductively." But Marshall I did not bring any des-." Fionna was cut of her words when Marshall Lee suddenly pinned her down." I wasn't talking about food or any sweet treat…I was taking about you." Marshall Lee said as moved his face to her.

There stair at each other for a sec then Fionna closed her eyes as she felt Marshall Lee lips. At first she didn't kiss back but a moment later she fell and kissed back." Marshall Lee pulled back and looked at Fionna's deep blue eyes before plunging into a deep and passionate kiss Marshall became bolder this time as he starts to nibble and kiss Fionna's neck." Fionna moans in delight.

As the time past by the two did not let go of each other arms there body's close enough to feel each other heat as they counties to make out after a long minutes of passionate kissing and nibbling they catch their breath. Both panting and covered in sweat the two lay down while snuggling to each other sides as they rest.

Time past and the two lay silent on the ground." Hey Fionna…can I ask you something." Marshall Lee said breaking the silent." Sure what is it?" She replied." Don't you think it's time to let other people know about us I mean we been dating long enough and am getting tired of hiding it irritates me when other prince tries to flirt with you." He explained." just like last time I swear if you didn't hold me back there I could have pouched Slime Prince Face when he tries to kiss you." Marshall said with an irritated tone." Fionna giggled." Relax tiger no one's getting ahead of you."

Marshall Lee sighed." But Fionna I just want people to know that your-."Marshall Lee's Lips was sealed by Fionna's fingers." Mine?" she unsurely said."Marshall nodded." It's ok Marshall Lee I guess it's time to tell them about us." Fionna said as she stands up and picks up her hat.

"Wait you mean." He pauses as he looks at Fionna to see her smiling at him. Marshall Lee stands up. "You mean it's ok to tell them." Well yeah I guess and besides I think people are starting to get curios on us." Marshall Lee quickly float toward Fionna and hugged her." Fionna hugged back."

"Listen Fionna tomorrow am going to have a concert at the Candy kingdom you have to be there and bring your cat with you I want to hear her approval on this." Marshall Lee exclaimed."Uh…Yea about Cake, I think she already knows about us." Oh…really will that's good at lest I will not be surprise if she tries to claw my face off tomorrow."Fiona giggled." I think it's time for me to go home now it's already past my curfew." Marshall smile as he transform in to his monster bat form to give Fionna a ride home

A few minutes later they reached the tree house Marshall Lee transforms back to his normal form.

"Thanks for the ride home." She blushed light." Hey don't mention it beside you made this night a very special night to me so thank you Fionna." Marshall said before giving Fionna a goodbye kiss." Fionna kissed back.

"Bye Marshall

"Bye Fionna don't forget tomorrow." He reminded

"Ok I won't Bye." Fionna said as she waved

Fionna opened the door to be surprise by Cake her arms crossed and her pews tapping at the floor

"Oh Hi Fionna Do you know what Time is it?" Cake said with an irritated tone."

"She gulped."_Crap she's mad_." Fionna thought as she looks at Cake…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2 Confessing are Feeling

"You told me you'll be gone for only an hour Fionna, I trusted you but look at the time, it's already been past your curfew, explain you're self." Cake demanded, as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Look Cake, I'm sorry it's just that…" Fionna sighed. "I was with Marshall Lee and-"

"Hold it!" Fionna stops as Cake's paws blocked her lips. "Let me guess… he asked you out on a date again."

Fionna nodded. Cake removed her paws, Fionna just stood there trying to hide her blushing face. Cake sighed."Yup I knew you can never say no to him can't you…"

"Sorry Cake I know I should have called you, I'm sorry I made you wait this long I understand if you're mad at me, am sorry Cake…." She apologized.

Cake sighed. "That's ok Fionna, you know I can never stay mad at you. But remember if you're going to go have a date again with him can you at least tell me where you're going, and when will you come back…you made me worried sick girl, remember that." Cake said as she approach and hugged Fionna. Fionna hugged back Cake breaks the hug and sits on the sofa. "So Fionna, how did it go?" Cake asked

"Uh…can we talk about it tomorrow?" She yawns and looks at Cake with barely half open eyes. "Please I promise I will tell everything tomorrow." Fionna said with a tired tone.

Cake smiled. " Fine, but take a bath first I can smell that perverted vampire king on you." Fionna let out a smile.

"Ok, be there in a sec." Fionna said as she goes to the bathroom to take a shower. A few moments later Fionna came out and went upstairs she puts on her pajamas and went to sleep.

Morning comes Fionna slowly starting to awaken from her sleep by the smell of food being cooked, she looks around to find Cake gone. She slowly gets up and went downstairs to see Cake preparing their breakfast.

"Morning Cake." Fionna greeted rubbing her eyes

"Morning Fionna, sit down the food is ready." Cake gestured

Fionna sat down and enjoy the food that was laid before her. "So Fionna…are you going to tell me what happened yesterday." Cake asked

Fionna almost choked on the food that she was eating when Cake asked her again about yesterday. Cake raised an eyebrow. "Welllll." Cake asked.

Grumbling, Fionna give ups, "Fine. I'll tell you" Fionna said as she began to tell everything that happened yesterday during her date with Marshall Lee like, where did they go, what did they do, what did they eat, Fionna managed to tell only a few details of all of it.

"Let me get this straight, he took you to his special place, and you two stayed there." Cake said as she zips a cut of tea. Fionna nodded. "And then he invited you to his concert that will happen on Candy kingdom." She said taking another zip of tea.

"Actually he invited us because he wants to have your permission to continue to date me, and continue being his girlfriend, so… are you coming?" Fionna asked looking at Cake, as her eyes grew big, giving her the puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah sure I'll go, I wanna see him play and I also want to give him a little piece of my mind." Cake said showing her claws.

"Cake!" Fionna hissed at her.

"Relax girl am just kidding, but truth be told… I really can't believe this, Marshall Lee the Vampire king being your boyfriend… now who could have thought of that." Cake said making Fionna look at her questionably.

Fionna narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing…it's just that Marshall is a playboy and dated a lot of girls in his past, not to mention he likes playing tricks and toying with other people emotions, just like last time." Cake remembering the past where Marshall Lee tricks Fionna to admitting that she loves him.

"That was the past Cake, and he's different now he's more serious now when it comes to my feelings, he's not that bad little boy that you knew Cake." Fionna explained, Cake ponders that maybe she's right, maybe Marshall Lee did change.

"Fine Fionna if you said he's changed then I will believe you…but seriously I will tear his face apart if he makes you cry again." Fionna smiled

"Don't worry he won't." She calmly affirmed her.

The night comes; Fionna and Cake are getting their self's ready to go see Marshall Lee's concert performance on Candy kingdom. "Ready to go?" Fionna asked. "Hold on girl…Fionna remove your hat." Cake asked of her

"What why?" Fionna asked grabbing her bunny hat firmly on her head.

"Since you refuse to wear that beautiful elegant Blue dress I made you, can you just please remove your hat." Cake requested.

"But Cake I hate that dress it will make me look like girly, and beside my hat is awesome so it's ok if I just wear this at the concert." Fionna told her ready to leave the house.

"Fionna…remove the hat." Cake warned narrowing her eyes, stretching herself to block the exit.

"Fine! You win." Fionna gave up and removed her hat, as her golden hair fell to her ankles, and stuffed her hat in her backpack.

"Good now come here and I will fix your hair." Cake said as she morphed her claws to scissors and began to cut her hair. "Done golden, shiny, and short, like it?"

"Yea…I guess." Fionna said looking at the mirror, her hair was radiant, as it shined in the little light that was showing, and was now barely on her half way down her back. Cake nodded and agreed. As they went outside locked the door to their three fort and headed toward Candy kingdom, a moment have passed and the two approached the candy kingdom main gates. As they went inside, they saw a crowd full of candy people and other creatures it was a huge gathering for everyone.

"Whoa…I guess a lot of creatures like Marshall Lee's music." Fionna said looking at the crowd. "Well come on Fionna lets go find a nice place for a good view of the concert." Cake said as she pushed through the crowd.

"Cake hurry up the concert is going to start any second." Fionna yelled as she tried to find a good spot.

"Can you just wait…damn all this creatures…" Cake said as she pushed more though the crowd. "Wait a sec...I got it! Hold on Fionna, I'm giving you a full view of this concert." Cake said as she stretched her limbs and grabbed Fionna by her waist.

"Cake what are you doing?" Fionna questioned as she was lifted by Cake above the crowd.

"Giving you a full view of the concert." Cake said as she placed Fionna on top of her head. Fionna can now see the whole view of the stage from where she was.

"Cake, this…this is awesome I can see everything." Fionna exclaimed.

Cake smiled. "Told you I was giving you the best spot, now let's wait for your boyfriend."

"Be quiet Cake, someone might hear you." Fionna said as she begin to blush, even though they were 30 ft above the ground, and hearing distance.

"Oh you're such a sweetheart." Cake replied, giggling at Fionna's blushing.

**Meanwhile on the backstage**

"Well there she is… my good little girl, looks like everything is perfect." Marshall Lee muttered to himself.

"Well looks like this is it Marshall. The night that you been waiting for." A voice coming from behind him said, he slowly turned to see Prince Gumball standing there.

"Yea… looks like it." Marshall calmly replied.

"Well I'm still surprised about this." Gumball said looking at the Marshall

"What? About me being Fionna's boyfriend." Marshall asked questionably, clenching a fist in anger.

"No not that, I already knew this was going to happen." Gumball replied in a matter in factly.

"Then what?" Marshall questioned.

"About you bursting into my castle asking for help, I mean you're a smooth talker, you can just say it out loud and proud that you and her are deeply in love. But instead, you come to my castle and asked for me to give you permission to have a full concert here at my castle, and here I am watching it unfold." Gumball explained.

"Well I want it to be official, Gumball…I want everyone to know that Fionna is my girlfriend." Marshall replied back as he peeked through the curtain to where Fionna was waiting anxiously for his arrival.

Gumball smiled. "Yup after this everyone will know about it, anyway Marshall let me give you a little piece of advice. Don't make Fionna cry or I swear if you make her cry. I will summon my banana guards and sentence you 10 years in my dungeon with no food or drinks." Gumball said in serious tone.

"Whoa… what are you her parents?"

"Nope more like her over protective bother." Gumball said in return.

"Don't worry I won't make her cry." Marshall affirmed him.

"Good, now go out there and claim her." Gumball instructed as he walked away.

Marshall Lee smiled and nodded. "Well this is it." He said as he goes out with his band to see the crowd and Fionna.

**Back outside**

Fionna and Cake were waiting patiently outside till they saw the curtain was pulled and it showed Marshall and his band.

"Look Fionna there's your boyfriend." Cake said looking at Marshall Lee. Fionna stands there looking at him in awe

As Marshall Lee walk toward the mic." _Hello everyone this song that I will sing today, is for someone within the crowd… that I love, yes you heard it right am in love with someone we been dating since this past months and keeping it secret form you guys, but today we decide to let it all out to let other people know about us, am going to tell her my feeling for her and I will let you guys know about it…hopefully after this song she will come here and join me, for this is a song that I made for her…_

**I own nothing for this song**

**The song name is Gorgeous nightmare by escape the fate, Go to YouTube and listen to it it's a great song.**

_I've got another confession to make so complicated, let me try to explain. Don't want this feeling to go away. So it stays (It stays, It stays, It stays)_

_Is it the way that you talk that's causing me to freak? Is it the way that you laugh that's making my heart beat? Is it the way that you kiss? It's gotta be the way you taste (You taste, You taste, You taste)_

_You're such a gorgeous nightmare. Old habits never seem to go away. You make me feel brand new, yeah. We resurrect it's like I've come back to life._

_I feel so alive I feel so alive_

_First impressions are hard to erase (hard to erase) Etched in my mind and it just won't go away (won't go away) Maybe I'm playing my cards way too safe I've gotta change (change, change, change) Is it the way that you feel against my body? Is it the way that you act so damn naughty? Is it the way that you shake when your hips move to the bass? (The bass, the bass, the bass)_

_You're such a gorgeous nightmare. Old habits never seem to go away. You make me feel brand new, yeah. We resurrect it's like I've come back to life._

_I feel so alive ... I feel so alive..._

_(I feel so alive)_

_You're such a gorgeous nightmare. Old habits never seem to go away. You make me feel brand new, yeah. We resurrect it's like I've come back to life._

_You're such a gorgeous nightmare. Old habits, don't go away. You make me feel brand new, yeah. We resurrect it's like I've come back to life._

_I feel so alive... I feel so alive..._

Thank you very much, now as I was saying earlier I would like to have my girlfriend to come up here and join me, don't be shy now I can see you right now, so please can you came up here…_Fionna_." Marshall said through the mic. The spotlight suddenly focus on the spot where Fionna and Cake were standing. Making everyone to look at her.

"Cake…can you help me out here." Fionna requested while blushing red.

Cake smiled. "Sure Fionna." Cake said as she began to stretch herself toward the stage. Fionna jumped off and landed on the stage where Marshall Lee was floating, both facing each other, she could feel everyone eyes looking at her, but she didn't care for the most important person was looking at her right now, is Marshall Lee. Every one stayed quiet not making a sound as the two met at the center, as the stage lights shined on them.

"Hey…uh…nice song." Fionna stammered as she blushed.

"Thank you…so is that all you have to say to me." Marshall raised an eye brow.

"I don't know what to say dummy." Fionna reasoned, as she blushed a deep red of embarrassment.

"Oh really then let me say it first then. Fionna is my Girlfriend! And I love her very much!" Marshall Lee shouted through the mic. Making the crowd scream and cheer for them.

"Now it's your turn Fionna, you said it's ok to let them know about us." Marshall Lee handed over the mic to Fionna, as Fionna got the mic the crowd begins to cheer her. "Go! Say that you love him too!" The crowd cheered to her.

Fionna took a deep breath. "I…I love you too Marshall Lee and I am happy that you're my boyfriend." Fionna softly said as she hugged Marshall Lee and buried her face on his chest. "You dummy you made me say it out loud." Fionna said still snuggling Marshall Lee.

Marshall Lee giggled. "What, it's not that hard right and beside now...it's finally official your mine now Fionna …I love you." Marshall said while as he wrapped his arms around her

The crowd is now cheering bout at them happily celebrating the two lovers. "HEY YOU TWO SHOULD KISS!" Cake yelled who's within the crowd.

"Yeah! Kiss, kiss, kiss!" The crowd cheered.

Marshall Lee smiled. "Well...you heard the crowd we can't disappoint them."

Fionna raised an eye brow. "Oh Marshall… you're still a bad little boy." Fionna teased.

Marshall giggled. "Well you're still my good little girl." He said in return as they shared in a passonate kiss, making the crowd to celebrate more, for the two lovers.

The night went on full swing, full of happiness and joy for everyone in the land of AAA, it was a night that everyone will remember forever as they saw the two lovers admit their love for each other.

End of chapter 2…

Sounds like a good ending Right?... ** (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻ WRONG! **Wait till Chapter 3 comes the Fun will start there


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter: 3 she's back!**

**Cake's POV**

_Dear Diary,_

_A week has been passed since my sister Fionna and her boyfriend Marshall Lee, had confessed their feelings for each other in public. I notice the change around them. Especially to my sister Fionna, ever since she confessed her love for The Vampire King, every Prince on the land of AAA, have kept their distances from her, and stopped flirting with her. Knowing that Marshall is always on guard around her. Prince Gumball is the only prince that gets near her, since Marshall thinks Gumball as a friend. And Gumball is also on guard on Marshall Lee thinking that he may do something…Distasteful to Fionna. I think everything is changing nicely on those two…I wish these days never change…_

**End of her POV~~~~**

Cake closed her diary and looked through the window."_I wonder what those two are doing right now." _Cake thought as she sips a cup of tea, while looking outside.

**Meanwhile**

Fionna is having a jamming session at Marshall Lee's place. "Hey Fionna, let's take a rest for now." Marshall called putting away his electric guitar. Fionna nodded and sits on the sofa while Marshall went in the kitchen to comeback with some red fruits and snacks for them to eat. "So Fionna what do you want to do after this." Marshall asked while taking the red out of an apple." She shrugs.

"I don't know…maybe we can go outside adventure like we use too do." Fionna replied.

Marshall leans his back on the sofa. "I don't know about that…it's too sunny outside you don't want to burn your boyfriend alive would you, besides, I don't feel like going on an adventure today." He lazily said. Fionna doesn't like the lazy attitude of Marshall its one of the things that she wants to change about him. Then she noticed the pile of pillows by her side, she smiles.

"Oh Marshall I think I know what I want to do now." Fionna said in a sweet tone as she stands up holding the pillows on her hands, with a grin on her face.

"Oh yea…tell me about it." Marshall said leaning his head on the sofa looking at the ceiling not paying attention to the girl in front of him. She backs away slowly, not too far but to have a safe distance to make sure she can hit her target.

"Hey! Marshall catch!" Fionna said as she throws the pillow, hitting him directly at his face, Marshall stands up in surprise.

"Wh- What! The hell, Fionna! What are you-"Marshall stops as he sees Fionna holding two more pillows on her hand. "Oh you just got to be kidding me, Fionna whatever you're planning to do with those pillows you're holding, is a bad idea trust me… just put down the pillows and will do something else." Marshall tried to reason.

Fionna smirked. "Make me." Fionna said holding another one

Marshall narrowed his eyes. "I swear if you throw that to me you'll be in so much…" Marshall was interrupted as another pillow hit his face. "Trouble…" he sigh. "That's it come here you!" Marshall grabbed a pillow that was lying on the floor and lunged it towards Fionna, trying to hit her. Fionna dodges the pillow, and throws another pillow, but Marshall quickly blocked it and sends it back at her, Fionna easily dodges it, but she leaves her guard down, Marshall saw it and quickly went invisible and slowly floated toward her.

"Ha-ha miss me- where'd he go?" Fionna looked around. "I know you're still here Marshall, stop hiding and show yourself coward." She griped the pillow tightly while looking around. He giggled demonically.

"You brought this all onto yourself Fionna, you knew you were in serious trouble when you throw that pillow at me, and now you're paying the price." Marshall said as he circled around her.

"But you're cheating! No powers allowed." Fionna protested as she randomly swings the pillow hoping to hit him.

Marshall laughs."Well, you should have said it sooner." Marshall replied as he sneaks above her, he slowly gets low above her, close to her ear.

"Just come out Marshall and sho-"

"BOO!" Fionna screamed as Marshall Lee suddenly appears in front of her causing her to let go of the pillow.

"OH NO!" She tries to grab the pillow again but Marshall quickly grabbed both of her wrists.

"Gotcha!" Marshall said as he pulls her close to him.

"This is not fair you cheated." Fionna protested as she squirms trying to break herself free.

"All's fair in love and war, besides, come on Fionna you lose, now say it." Marshall said still holding her close to him, Fionna stops resisting, she sighs.

"Fine you win…now let go of me." Fionna said noticing she was being pulled close to him

Marshall smile."Not so fast, you really think I would just let you go that easily, since I win this game that I was forced to play with you I deserve a reward." Marshall cooed looking at her seductively. Fionna starts to blush.

"Wha- what do you- ." Before she could finish her lips were sealed by a hard and passionate kiss from Marshall, he let go of Fionna wrist and wrapped his arms around her.

"No stop." Fionna halted and slightly pushed Marshall breaking their moment.

"What's wrong I though you like doing this…"

"I-I like it really, but can you do it more slowly like…how lovers do when their together." Fionna said giving him a small smile. Marshall raised an eye brow.

"What?! Are you kidding?" He giggled and looks at her. As Fionna gives an annoyed groan, and looks at him frustrated. Marshall sighs."Fine you win show me how to do it." He told her.

"Don't worry Marshall, trust me you'll like it." Fionna said letting out a small smile. Marshall just stood there looking at her. Fionna removed her bunny hat and tossed it on the sofa as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him towards her giving Marshall a soft and passionate kiss. Marshall blushes dark red as Fionna tongue slid into his mouth. Marshall wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him, he could feel Fionna's breast being pressed up against him, turning him on. Their lips stayed locked as their tongues wrapped passionate against one another, Marshall was in deep bliss as he tasted the sweetness of her, soon Fionna pulled out, trailing a mix of both of their saliva.

"Whoa…that was…hot…" Marshall said panting catching his breath. Fionna giggled and smiled.

"I told you, you'll like it." Marshall looked at her deep blue eyes feeling her warm heat, her intoxicating sweet scent that he craved more than anything, he loves this feeling it's like he's alive again feeling Fionna's heart beat close to him . Marshall's hands moved slowly down to Fionna's hip feeling it before giving Fionna's butt a tight squeeze as he kissed her deeply again. He lifts Fionna up taking her upstairs. He gently lays Fionna on his bed.

"Fionna…I love you." He whispers into her ear making Fionna blush deep red. Fionna smiles and touched Marshall cheeks feeling his cold face.

"How many times do you have to say that?" Fionna said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Marshall smiled.

"As many times as I have to." Marshall answers as they begin to passionately kiss, Marshall slowly removes Fionna's clothing and tosses them on the floor. Fionna was wearing a white bra, she crossed her arms trying to hide her barley naked self. Marshall couldn't help but to stare at her white skin. He touched it gently feeling it before kissing and start to nibble on it. Fionna moans in pleasure as she feels Marshall's lips travel from her neck to her lips ending it with a deep and passionate kiss. Marshall pulled back and removed his shirt revealing his pale skinny yet muscular chest to her, Fionna slowly leans on the bed and gently removes her bra, showing her C-cup breast.

"D-don't stare at me like that, your embarrassing me." Fionna said blushing deep red turning her head to the side avoiding his gaze. Marshall snickered at her expression.

"Sorry, can't help it." He said before gently kissing Fionna's neck causing her to let out a small moan, Marshall's hands slowly unhook Fionna's bra, and begins to grope Fionna's breast, gently feeling them before kissing and sucking them making Fionna moan as she bites her lower lip and hugs Marshall's head as waves of pleasure travel throughout her body she can feel herself getting wet. Slowly Marshall's hand moved to her skirt and gently removed them, Marshall was about to slip his hand under Fionna's panties, but before he can do it, the two heard a thin beeping sound.

"Huh…wa- what is that?" Fionna questioned. Marshall shrugs while looking around.

"Fuck! Not now, stupid batteries! I knew I should charged them before coming." A sudden female voice came from their backs; the two slowly turn to see Miss Hana Abadeer (Marshall Lee's Mom). Holding a camera recorder. "Oh my please don't mind me, just continue whatever you're doing." She said in a sweet tone voice as she begins to record again.

"Mom! What are you doing here!?" Marshall yelled in both surprise and anger. Fionna yelps and pushed Marshall away from her and quickly grabbed the blanket before running toward the bathroom hiding herself. "No! Fionna wait!" He tries to stop Fionna but she quickly shut the door, Marshall sighs in anger turning his attention to his mom, still holding the camera.

"What… Did I do something Wrong? Is it over already." Hana asked.

Marshall Eyes glow red in anger "What the hell is wrong with you?" Marshall yells at her in frustration.

"Sweetie don't yell at me like that, I've been busy doing my job at the night-o sphere, busy torturing and punishing those people, don't you know how hard it is for me."

"If you're so busy with your job in the night-o sphere, you should just stay there instead of coming here, ruining my life!" Marshall asked questionably, clenching a fist in anger

Hana smiles. "Oh I'm here because of a rumor." Marshall narrows his eyes.

"Rumors what do you mean?" Hana rolled her eyes.

"Oh don't play innocent with me young man, the rumor that Marshall Lee the Vampire king… my son, has fallen in love and is now dating Fionna the last human, when I heard about that I canceled all of my work just to come up here and see if the rumors are true… and boy am I surprised for what I've seen, you in bed with her, so I guess the rumors are true, it's a good thing I brought my video camera with me to capture the moment." Hana said holding the camera on her hands still recording, pointed at Marshall who was blushing a deep dark gray.

"Hey! Give that camera to me how dare you take a video." Marshall said as he tries to grab the camera from her.

"Not so fast sweetie I need this for…things, don't worry I'm not gonna show it to anyone, this will be my very own treasure, now about Fionna."

Marshall narrowed his eyes." You're not here to suck her soul out again are you?" Marshall said giving his mom a warning glare.

"Hmmm tempting idea but no, I'm not here to suck out her soul, I'm here to discuss something that's all."

Marshall crossed his arms."Ok then what do you want to talk about."

Hana shakes her head."Tsk tsk tsk, it's not you who I want to talk too. I came here to talk to Fionna. Alone."

Marshall raised an eye brow. "What do you mean, you want to talk to her alone, what's your business with her?"

Hana sighs. "Marshall please I'm not here to harm her, I just want to talk to her, you know about your relationship with her, now if you'd be too kind, will you please go down the stairs and leave us, I promise I will not do anything to her." Hana promises

Marshall doesn't like the idea of leaving Fionna alone with her mother, but since they're just going to talk about something very important about him and his relationship with Fionna he has no choice but to agree, he knocks on the bathroom door. "Hey…Fionna my mother wants to talk to you…I will be down stairs if she tries do anything bad you know what to do." He said as he went downstairs.

Fionna slowly opens the door peeking out a little to see Marshall Lee's mother sitting on the bed smiling at her "Hello Fionna I want to talk to you about something will you please come out so we can talk about it." She calmly said. Fionna slowly came out wearing only a blanket to cover her half naked self. "Please sit down here with me and wear your clothes sugar its cold out here." Hana said as she gave Fionna her clothes.

"Uh….I…I heard that you wanted to talk about something."Fionna asks while putting her clothes on, still embarrassed from the earlier scene.

"Why yes, you see Fionna it has come to my knowledge that you and my son had been dating for the past months now, am I correct?." Hana asks politely. Fionna nodes a yes. "It has also come to me that he confessed his love to you in public, is that true?"She asks politely again but in a serious tone . Fionna sighs.

"Miss Hana. Are you just here only to ask what happened during these past months or are you here to ask something about my relationship with your son?" Fionna said looking at her knowing the real reason why she's here.

Hana smiles. _"Hmmm that attitude I like it."_ Hana thinks to herself. "Ah yes indeed I want to talk to you about something it's about your relationship with my son, are you sure about your feelings for him." Hana asked sounding very serious.

Fionna looked her straight in the eye."Yes I'm very serious about this. I love your son Miss Abadeer." She answers without no hesitation.

"Hmmm are you sure about that, are you willing to sacrifice your humanity just to prove that you love him." Hana asks sounding more serious than before while looking at her.

"What do you mean by that?" Fionna asked confused by the question.

"What I'm trying to tell you is, are you willing to give up being a human. Fionna I know you're the last of your kind, are you willing to give it up just to be with him." Hana said looking at her. "As you probably know it Marshall my son has been living for over a thousand years, being immortal is not that easy for him. He had fallen in love lots of times and meets a lot of friends that bonded with him. But not all of them last long as they all either die of sickness or being outlived by him. He has been alone for over a thousand years now even for I, his own mother can't help him, he needs someone to free him from his loneliness of being alone, now he has found you. Fionna I'm going to ask you again. Are you willing to give up being a human to stay with him. All I need is a simple answer please I just don't want to see him in that state again" Hana said as a tear fell from her eye.

Fionna closed her eyes taking a deep breathe. "Hana… ever since that day Marshall confessed his feelings for me. I already knew that someday I have to choose between staying us a human or be turned by him at first I was scared of losing my humanity…but I found out that losing him and not being with him is more frightening . We already have been through a lot, and he's always had been there to comfort me so I decided that when that moment comes that I have to choose between me being a human, or turning into a vampire I already know what to choose… I'll sacrifice my humanity for him." Fionna explained looking at Hana with a smile on her face.

Fionna nodes giving her approval. Hana hugged Fionna tightly on her arms. "Fionna, you don't know how happy I am to hear that from you." She said as she hugged Fionna and lifting her from her seat. "Ok let's stop these tearful joyful moments now." Hana said as she let Fionna down and stops hugging her. "Now let's go down stairs, I bet my son is holding his axe guitar right now worrying if anything happened to you." Hana said Fionna just giggled and stands up as they went down stairs. "Now can I ask one more question of you Fionna?" Hana asks before going down stairs.

"Sure what is it?" Fionna asks non-chalantly.

"Did you two…already do it."

Fionna raised an eye brow." Huh? What do you mean?" Fionna asks bewildered.

"Oh you don't have to hide it from me I know what I saw earlier." Hana tells her.

Fionna slowly starts to blush as she gets what Hana was talking about. "Oh no no, we haven't done anything…uh…yet." Fionna blushing deep red told her.

"Hmmm I see, if you say so." Hana said as they went down stairs, to see Marshall Lee holding his axe base. Marshall notices them he quickly hovers to Fionna and grabbed her pulling her close to him.

"Fionna are you alright? Did she do anything bad to you? Did she-" Marshall stops as Fionna places her finger on his lips.

"Its ok Marshall, your mother didn't do anything bad to me. She is actually very nice to me well compared to the last time when we first met where she almost sucked out my soul." Fionna explained. Marshall just stood there looking at her. Fionna removed her finger from Marshall's lips.

"Are you sure, then what did you two talk about?" Marshall asks.

Hana giggled. "Oh nothing just some girl stuff, right Fionna."

Fionna nodded and blushed red. "Anyway I'll be taking my leave now, I already done my business here so I should probably leave now." Hana said as she draws a weird smiling face on the wall and throws bug milk on it."_ Maloso vobiscom et _cum spiritum." She chanted to open a portal to the night-o sphere before she left she turns to face the two.

"Fionna dear…please take good care of my son, I know he can be a total pain in the butt sometimes but I know you can handle it."

"Don't worry I'll take good care of your son and thanks for visiting Miss Hana I really enjoyed it." Fionna said as Hana went inside the portal, soon the portal closed. Fionna noticed Marshall staring at her. "What… Is there something wrong Marshall." Fionna asks as she noticed his staring.

"Uh…nothing." Marshall replied

Fionna raised an eye brow. "Then why are you looking at me like that?" Fionna questioned.

Marshall scratched his head awkwardly. "Will its just amazing how you and my mother get along fine. I mean just what did you two talk about?" Marshall asks curiously.

Fionna smiles. "Don't worry Marshall you'll find out soon enough." Fionna said pinching Marshall's cheeks then kissing him.

Marshall smiles. "It's ok if you don't tell…so are we going to continue where we left earlier." Marshall said while looking at her.

"Hmmm… I'm not sure I'm in the mood for it now." Fionna reasoned. Marshall smirks.

"Well I can fix that." Marshall said as he tries to kiss Fionna. But before their lips can meet a loud explosion followed by a big earthquake breaks the moment of the two.

"What was that?" Fionna asked shaken up by the sudden action.

"Fionna it's coming from the Candy kingdom." Marshall answers. Fionna nodes and grabbed her bag and follows Marshall. As the two went outside their eyes meet in terror as they saw dark clouds covering the land of AAA blocking the sun they glanced to the Candy Kingdom to see it being engulfed in flames.

"Fionna are you there, come on Fionna." A voice calls out to her from inside of her bag, Fionna quickly reaches for her bag and grabbed her holo – pendant to answer Gumballs calls as Fionna pressed it a holographic image of Gumball appears.

"Gumball what's going on, your kingdom is on fire and those explosions tell me they're coming from your kingdom." Fionna asks worrying for her friend.

"Look, there's not much time to explain you have to get here quickly! She's back." Gumball says worryness, and fear noticeable within his voice.

"What do you mean she's back whose back? Gumball tell me!" Fionna demands.

"It's -"

"Prince Gumball, one of the Gumball Guardians have fallen, and the monster is getting inside of the castle." One of the banana guards interrupted Gumball.

"Dang it! Get my sword and my guns hurry!" Gumball orders, "the candy citizens are they safe, how is the evacuation going." Gumball asks another guard.

"Not good sir, there are still a lot of candy people in need of help. I'm afraid we need more people to help us to rescue them." The guard answers.

"Prince Gumball your weapons are here." Another guard said as he handed over a sword and a candy crane shotgun to Gumball.

"Gumball you still didn't answer my question, tell me who's back, and why are you equipping yourself with weapons?" Fionna asks more worried than before as she sees Gumball with weapons through the holo image.

"It's the Lich Queen! She's back and she's not alone, she has an army of strong monsters." Gumball explained.

"The Lich Queen!" Both Marshall and Fionna said in surprise.

"Oh is Marshall with you? Great bring him too, we need all the help that we can get." Gumball says as he cocks the candy shotgun.

"Wait Gumball, I though Lich Queen is trapped on another dimension how the hell did she escape?" Fionna asked.

"I don't know how she escaped, look just get over here, the monsters are all ready-"

"Prince Gumball watch out!" A guard yells as a sudden monster growls and attacks Gumball from behind causing the Holo- pendent to lose its connection in the background Fionna can hear the chaos that was happening. Fionna turned off the Holo- pendent and put it in her bag pack again then she looks at Marshall Lee with a smirk reaction on her face.

"Marshall, it's time to kick some serious evil butt, are you coming with me." Fionna asked sounding serious with a mix of excitement.

Marshall smiles. "Like always, and here we go again, to rescue the pink Prince, just let me get my axe base, and we can go." Marshall said as he goes back inside of his house to gets his axe base as he picks it up, a ringing is heard, he crushes a bug that turns into a phone." Yes?" he asks cautiously.

"Hey Marshall it's me Cake is Fionna there with you." Cake asks through the phone, sounding worried, and anxious.

"Yeah she's with me." Marshall answered as he quickly floats outside to give the phone to Fionna. "It's Cake." Marshall said as he hands over the phone to Fionna.

"Cake its Fionna can you see what's happening to the Candy Kingdom." Fionna asks.

"Yeah I can see it, what the hell is going on, first an earthquake then an explosion, and now the Candy Kingdom is on fire do you have any idea who could have done this?" Cake asks.

"Look we have not much time left I'll explain later you have to get to the Candy Kingdom, ASAP. I'm going there with Marshall, I'll explain everything later ok." Fionna tells her sister.

"Yea ok Fionna, I'll meet you soon." Cake replied

"Oh and bring the Gauntlet Of The Heroes with you, I'll need its power again as we will deal with the Lich Queen." Fionna instructs.

"The Lich! You mean the Lich Queen is back!" Cake said surprised.

"Cake please we don't have much time, Prince Gumball and his kingdom is in danger right now, I don't have much time to explain to you." Fionna said

"Ok I'll get it right now, I'll meet you there." Cake said as she hangs up the phone, Fionna hands over the phone to Marshall Lee.

"Come on Marshall lets go." Fionna said looking at him. Marshall nods and transforms to his monster bat form and lifted Fionna and placed her on his back as the two flew towards the Candy Kingdom's direction to meet the danger that await them…

End Of Chapter 3…Yay ^_^

Read and Review...


End file.
